Unbearable
by MixedMayhem
Summary: Light hated him. L was his worst nightmare in the form of a sugar addicted panda-man. working with him was one thing.being CHAINED to him...well that just kind of lit the fuse. but...what kind of fuse was lit here? a l and light fanfiction by star!


I hate it. I hate it. I hate _him_. Stupid Ryuzaki…! The chains rung in my ears as he moved around in his chair. _Crunch_. More sweets, he swallowed the sugar cube, and moved to pick up another one. _Crunch._ Delicate pale fingers slipped inside of sugar coated lips… ugh! I looked away from the detective. He is eating PURE SUGAR. If Kira didn't kill him with a heart attack, then he would surely die of one because of his eating habits. It just isn't _normal_!

"Raito-kun." Ignore it Light, just ignore that mans—

"Yes? Ryuzaki?" Dammit. Why can I never just ignore him? …Well because there is no excuse as to why I am ignoring him. No excuse that is _good enough_ for him, it would only raise my already high percentage of being Kira…

"Did you look over this file?" he held up a manila folder filled with papers. Yes, I had looked over that file. It was nothing. Nothing important.

"Yes, L." I smiled. "when don't I look over the files I am given?" the side of his mouth twitched, and he reached down and picked up his cup of tea…wait, that is NOT tea, that is a cup of sugar. "Ryuzaki…." I sighed. SUGAR!

"Hmmm?" wide azure eyes met mine, and the image of a panda flashed through my mind. Go away panda man…

"Do you ever eat anything _healthy_?"

"Well I suppose it depends upon what your definition of healthy is Raito-kun."

"Good for you…" I began.

"My food _is_ good for me. It is what I enjoy. Is enjoying something not good?"

"That's not what I am trying to say." I growled ready to just smack him. But I can't do that. So I remain calm, not letting any of my inner displeasure with his smart-ass-ness show through.

"Then would you please clearly state—."

"I mean something that is not going to _kill you_ if you keep eating it in mass amounts." He gave me that look and I knew I had said something he could use against me.

"You would know all about killing wouldn't you Raito?" there he goes again. An accusation about me being Kira. There is no way that I am Kira. I have been chained to him for _months_. And with every little thing I say wrong his suspicion goes up.

"L, it is common knowledge that all of that sugar will increase your risk of getting diabetes and heart disease." I shot back.

"I have been eating sweets and nothing but sweets for as long as I can remember. And so far I am perfectly fine." He paused. "would Raito-kun be…displeased if I were to die…?" is he seriously asking me if I would care if he died? Well those are the words that just came out of his mouth. I was ready to respond with 'no L I wouldn't care at all.' But for some reason stopped. Would I care if he were to just suddenly die…? No light. You wouldn't care at all. In fact it would be a relief if he just….dropped dead, I thought with a bit of remorse.

"Why do you care?" I grinned at him. His eyes flickered away from mine and back to the screen as if something new had popped up. Maybe something had…but we just sat there in the awkward silence...why didn't he answer me?

"Ryu—."

"Good morning guys!" Matsuda. That annoying voice could only belong to him. Well…and Misa, but unless her voice had dropped a few octaves overnight…

"Good morning Matsu." Ryuzaki's monotonous voice responded to the overly cheery greeting. When did Matsuda get a nickname from L? _why_ did he get a nickname? I could feel the cool insomniac eyes on me, and smiled in greeting.

"'Morning Matsuda. You sure are in a good mood."

"uh….ha ha ha ha… not really…!" lightly shaking fingers went up to fix his tie, but the tie hadn't needed fixing. And…was that blush? I turned back to my screen, well whatever Matsuda had done last night was none of my business.

"Goooooddd Morning~" dammit… there she is. "Light~" GLOMP.

"Ugh! Misa….off…!" I caught a suspicious glance from L before he said:

"Light, please try to contain your girlfriend."

"She isn't—!" I started to deny it.

"Misa-Misa is lights girlfriend!" she pouted and sat herself down on my lap. Why does she have to do this? I looked down at her. Wearing those clothes again… A skirt that reaches high up her legs. Her long slender perfect legs. Legs that for some reason…I don't find appealing. _Nothing_ about her is appealing anymore… it is probably because of how often I am around her…and annoyed by her…

"Light. I do not believe that you will work very well with her on top of you…" my heart skipped a beat as Ryuzaki interrupted my thoughts. "Misa-Misa?"

"Yes?"

"Please get off of Light." The pout grew and she looked up at me, waiting for me to say something.

"L is right…please go and sit over there?" i gave her a warm smile.

"But—."

"Misa. Now." She let out a dramatic sigh and pulled herself from my lap bouncing over to a different chair.

"Raito-kun?" my eyes locked with the detective.

"yeah?"

"Please proceed with your work. You will have time for your girlfriend later. It is quite unprofessional to bring your home life in to work."

"L, not trying to be rude… but you kind of _made_ my work life my home life, with-." I held up my wrist and let the chains rattle. "-these."

"that is different."

"how is it different?" silence

"light, do your work."

"whatever you say Ryuzaki."


End file.
